An electronic apparatus like a notebook type personal computer (laptop PC) has been equipped with antennas for various wireless communications such as a WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), etc. (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-162413).